


Let it snow

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Empire State University stories [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Best Friends, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week or two of watching her roommate shuffle around like a Jean Grey zombie in the wake of her break up, Ororo takes matters into her own hands in an attempt to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/Pairings: Jean Grey & Ororo Munroe, past Scott/Jean
> 
> Prompt: Snowflakes

"So, why’d you want me to meet you at the nature preserve?"

When Jean gets to the entrance to their campus’s nature preserve, Ororo is already waiting for her. Dressed in her warmest clothes thanks to the weather outside, Jean is expecting a lengthy trek through the preserve, not whatever it is Ororo has in mind.

Ororo grins. “We’re going to play in the snow!”

Jean glances around as she walks toward her roommate, looking up at the empty sky overhead.  It’s cold out, but it’s not  _quite_  cold enough for snow. “What snow —  _oh_.”

"Come on, Jeanie," Ororo says, snagging the edge of Jean’s sleeve as they walk through the preserve. "I’ve already got a good place cleared out. By the time we’re done out here, you’ll be too tired to think about anything, sweetie."

The clearing is about halfway into the preserve.

Ororo sends Jean over to sit on a fallen tree trunk while she works.

Watching Ororo unleash her powers fully has always been one of Jean’s favorite experiences.  Icy wind whips through the clearing as Ororo rises several inches into the air and the sky over their heads darkens in contrast to how Ororo’s blue eyes brighten with a pale white glow.

The snow comes quickly after that, light flurries coming down faster and faster as the temperature in the clearing drops sharply.

"Will this affect the weather on campus?" Jean asks, fingers reaching up to play with the few strands of red hair that stick out from underneath her dark green beanie.

Ororo looks at her with her eyebrows scrunched together.  The snow around the clearing begins to pile up, whipped around by the wind encircling Ororo’s body.

"I — I don’t think so," she says softly, frowning at the thought.  "It’s already cold outside and I’m just making it snow in one place. It might be a little colder around campus for a few minutes, but nothing newsworthy."

Once the snow is deep enough that it comes up well past Jean’s ankles, Ororo sends the storm away and drops back down to earth. Wobbling unsteadily on her feet for a moment, Ororo offers Jean a brief smile when she gets up to rush to her.

"It’s fine," Ororo says, holding her palm out towards Jean to stop her. "I just… overdid it a bit. I’m good for now." She shakes her long white hair back and then starts across the snow-covered clearing so she can sling one arm across Jean’s shoulders. "Now, are you ready to play in the snow?"

Jean shrugs. “Maybe?”

"Maybe’s not good enough, Jeanie," Ororo says with a teasing note in her voice. "We’re out here to have fun and forget about everything. Playing in the snow will help and we’ll have an excuse to have hot chocolate at the dining hall on our way back."

Sighing, Jean looks out at the snow all around them.

"Are you sure about this?"

Ororo nods and squeeze Jean in a one-armed hug. “When am I ever wrong, Jean? Playing in the snow makes everything better, trust me.”


End file.
